The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by CityOfBonesLuver123
Summary: Song Fic to The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script.  Jace/Clary Slash, Jace's PoV.  I'll do a part two if you guys ask  :  K  Cuz I'm paranoid


Contains CoG spoilersss! I always like to add this because there was a lot I found out here on fanfic because of spoilers that I didn't know would be in stories...

My Infernal Devices fanfic sucks, so I'm working on this. I can't help but love Clary and Jace, especially Clary, maybe because she's everything I wish I was, strong and brave and rash.

Anyway

Set before Jace and Clary find out they aren't brother and sister, let's go with after they fought in City of Ashes. idk the page cuz I don't have the book, but when Clary says everyone thinks their relationship is seen as disgusting by everyone else and Jace is hurt.

first person cuz I suck at third. Musing of Jace that go with the song, "The Man WHo Can't be Moved" by The Script. This could totally go from Simon's PoV too-If anyone wants to take that idea, feel free.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

How could Clary say that? Disgusting? Us? Our love-I'd never felt anything like it before. Never. The tears on my cheeks were proof of that. I wasn't even sure I knew how to cry, how to destroy, not in the way of love. Was I being destroyed? Was I destroying Clary?

WHY did I care? I loved her. I irrevocably, without a doubt, loved her. Without the consent of my head, my bod ywas getting me dressed and moving my body wuietly out of the Institute. I didn't realize where I was going until I was in front of Pandominium. Of course. Where else would I go? This was where I'd met Clary. Before everythign had changed. I wished desperatly to go back to that point in time. \

I wished Clary would show up there, too, be drawn to the club by the same force that was drawing me.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

"Need a drink, boy?" asked the bartender, snapping me out of reverie.

"Nah, I'm good." I shrugged my shoulders to further express the 'nah' in my words.

"You sure? You're a young boy. Young boys drink." _You have no idea, mundane, what kind of young boy _I_ am_. I thought to myself with frustration. Why couldn't I be normal? Normal like Clary was? Why couldn't be both be normal, here, sipping at alcohol and having to have a friend drive us home because we were drunk?

I saw some other girls as I turned to the dance floor, eyes raking out someone to distract me. There were pretty girls, gorgeous girls, even a few Downworlder girls that I could've actually had real conversations with.

But none of them had the fiery red hair I was looking for.

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

She would come back here at some time. She had to come back here. She had to feel these feelings, this pain, this longing to meet where we had once met, to recall the memories of our first meeting, the first time our eyes locked and appraised each other. The first glimpse she'd had at the Shadow world.

Maybe that wasn't a good memory to her?

Maybe it held connotations of the day she felt like she was going mad?

Or maybe she felt the same pains I did, the same wish for that first day when we barley knew each other.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

"You should be clearing out soon, son, the older kids will be getting here soon. They're rougher, ruder."

"I can handle myself."

"Son, please leave. It isn't a palce for children at this time of night."

"I'm seventeen."

"You aren't even doing anything."

I turned to him, locking our eyes. "There's this girl...this is where we first met. If...if she forgives me...I'm hoping she'll come back."

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Would she come back for me? Would she come here, of all places?  
_  
People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

_**3 weeks later**_

"Hey Jackson." said the bartender with a smile. I'd become famous amoung some of the younger bartending staff, the boy would was waiting on his girl. The boy who was always here when he wasn't as school or doing something else. School was my cover for demon hunting-and I did have school, it just didn't always correspond to mundie school hours. But I was there a lot, wishing, waiting.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

I was starting to loose my home Clary would ever come back to me...

Once I got going with this, it flowed beautifully, so I hope tyou like it as much as I liked writing it 3I know it ends sad, but go watch the music video, the girl never comes to him. If you likes this, I'll write some jace-Clary fluff, a continuation of this, either a song or just a continuation 3


End file.
